


Your WORMY is up for trade!

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It's quiet in the GTS.





	

WORMY had been up for trade for a long time. The Wurmple of course knew about trading and battling and such. It had been in the Box for a while before being sent here, and had been able to converse with other Pokémon with equally original names. Or some that were bizarrely unique.

WORMY's trainer had asked for a Pokémon named MESPIRIT before depositing the Wurmple. WORMY may not have been very worldly but even that request made it scoff. No trainer worth their salt would trade a legendary for a Pokémon that could be easily found on one of the routes.

WORMY brushed off the thought of self-deprecation. Perhaps it trainer had great faith in its potential. 

But it had been a while. Pokémon were free to go back into the wild if their trainers hadn't checked on them regularly. 

WORMY weighed its choices. If someone hadn't chosen it by now then it was probably free to run off. Besides, it would be more fun to be back on that route than to wait around in this place. It was sometimes too quiet.

WORMY left the GTS and headed out of the town into the tall grass, wondering if its trainer would be able to find it. Whether its trainer did or didn't, WORMY was content.

\--

Your WORMY ran away!

**Author's Note:**

> Your Pokemon used to run away if you left them for too long in Diamond and Pearl and probably others. It's pretty funny in hindsight. I could only use the GTS at my cousins' house and even when I figured out what Wi-Fi was I couldn't figure out how to make it work for my DS. I like the new system better.


End file.
